dmdfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladdin (2019)
| gross = $1.05 billion | rotten_tomatoes_title = aladdin_2019 | imdb_id = 6139732 | website = https://movies.disney.com/aladdin-2019 }} Aladdin is a 2019 US musical fantasy adventure film directed by Guy Ritchie and written by John August. It is the live-action remake of 1992's animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios with same name. Plot A young kindly street thief named Aladdin finds his world turned upside down when he falls in love with a beautiful young girl, who in reality is the gorgeous Princess Jasmine. As Aladdin is determined to win her heart, he comes across a mysterious oil lamp, which holds a powerful genie, who may be the key to making his dreams come true. As the duo becomes close friends, they soon find out that the lamp is also being sought by the wily Jafar, who intends to use the lamp in an evil plot to take over the kingdom and wage war on the neighboring towns. Cast * Will Smith as Genie / Mariner * Mena Massoud as Aladdin * Naomi Scott as Princess Jasmine * Marwan Kenzari as Jafar * Navid Negahban as The Sultan * Nasim Pedrad as Dalia * Numan Acar as Hakim Music Original Score Aladdin (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) * 'Release Date: '''May 22, 2019 * '''Soundtrack composer: '''Alan Menken * '''Songwriter: '''Alan Menken, Howard Ashman, Tim Rice, Matt Sullivan, Mitchell Leib * '''Track Count: '''37 ** '''Songs: '''13 ** '''Scores: '''24 * '''Length: '''1:16:27 * '''Label: '''Walt Disney Records Release ''Aladdin was released on May 24, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It was originally scheduled for release on December 20, 2019. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, it gets 57% Tomatometer and 94% Audience Score. The site's critical consensus reads, "Aladdin retells its classic source material's story with sufficient spectacle and skill, even if it never approaches the dazzling splendor of the animated original." On IMDB, the film is get average rating 7.0/10.0, and on CinemaSocre, it gets grade A. Box Office On Box office mojo, the film earned $355,559,216 in North America, and $695,134,737 in other territories. In North America, the film released in total 4,476 theaters and earned $31,358,935 on its opening date and $91,500,929 in its opening week. In other territories, the biggest market is Japan, which earned $10,374,556 at opening week and $112,452,092 in total. In total, the film earned $1,050,693,953. Trivia * In the "Friend Like Me" number, the Carpet does the Carlton dance from Will Smith's comedy The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air in 1990. * During "A Whole New World," the Carpet flies over the Pridelands of The Lion King in 2019. * When Aladdin is shown 'Ababwa' on a map by Genie, the map also features Disneyland locations: Fantasyland, Tomorrowland, Adventureland and the Magic Kingdom. * When the Genie shows Aladdin a floating scroll, the drawing contains Aladdin, the Genie and the Sultan in their animated forms from Aladdin in 1992. * The "Prince Ali" song has the lyric "Sunday Salaam" changed to "Friday Salaam". This is actually accurate, as the holy day for Muslims is Friday not Sunday. * After Genie rescues the group from the cave, Carpet is seen building a sand castle that looks exactly like the Disney castle logo, and the carpet even throws sand over it, to represent the arc seen over the symbol. * This film has the highest audience score (Rotten Tomatoes) out of all the Disney remakes, gaining a 94% rating from audiences despite its 56% rating by critics. Category:Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Category:Movie in 2019 Category:Fantasy Movie Category:Musical Movie Category:Adventure Movie Category:Live-action